With the development of web technologies, more and more applications may be based on a same account mechanism. For example, an account of a social application may be used for login to another non-social application that uses a same account mechanism as the social application, and the non-social application may be a game application, a video playback application, or the like. Therefore, when a user logs in to the non-social application, the user can see social-application friends using the non-social application. For example, when a user uses a WeChat account to log in to the game WeMatch, the user can see WeChat friends playing the game; for another example, when a user uses a WeChat account to log in to a video client, the user can see, in the video client, WeChat friends using the video client.
In an actual application, a non-social application only displays a friend in a social application using a same account mechanism and a level of the friend. For example, in a game application, the user may check a game score of the friend, and in a video playback application, the user may check a recent playback record of the friend. In other words, the user can only acquire behavior of users on a user relation chain thereof, and limited by the account mechanism, the user cannot expand the social circle based on factors such as a shared hobby; the application can only provide a small amount of information.